


Thanks Guys

by MsLokiLaufeyson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/MsLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this awesome blog! http://avengersimagine.tumblr.com<br/>"Imagine being forced to go to one of Tony's parties, making the Avengers see you in a dress for the first time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Guys

**Author's Note:**

> None of these amazing characters belong to me. They belong to Marvel and/or Norse Mythology.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is welcome!

You were seriously forced. You had no interest in going to one of Tony ridiculous parties. You thought they were outlandish, filled with snobby people that never ate. But when all of the Avengers had told you that they needed their manager there, and that you worked too hard, and Natasha and Pepper promised to go dress shopping with you, you VERY reluctantly agreed. 

With Pepper’s and Natasha’s help you went to all of the designer stores and picked out the perfect dress. It was baby blue Dior. It was strapless, and the top had a light lace covering and a pink undertone. At the waist was a white tie that turned into a tiny little bow. From there the dress went straight out. It was puffy and though it had a cover of shiny, lace-y tulle, it was really soft. Plus it was easy to wear and surprisingly comfortable. It made you look taller and thinner.

From there, the two convinced you to get your hair and makeup done. It had proven extremely helpful at least. Your hair was simply straightened, perfect to give the attention to your face and dress. The hair stylist had put some shine serum in it, so it would stay bright all day and night. 

Your makeup was even better. On your eyes were sharp pointy cat-eyes, mixed with smoky eye shadow pallets. It accentuated the bright color of them. They had applied a light pink blush that made you look youthful and happier. Then, the makeup artist put a bright pink gloss on your lips. You looked so clean and bright, and just beautiful. 

From there, they took you back to Tony’s house, and you put on the dress. The limo that Tony (or probably Pepper) had ordered for you showed up, and with one last glance into the mirror, you walked out and got into the limo. 

You didn’t know what to expect. You had never worn a dress in front of any of the group of superheroes before, and you didn’t know how they’d react. Would they be pleased? Shocked? Scared? 

You shrugged. At least Natasha and Pepper thought you looked good. You thought that you looked good as well. It was great; the confidence that had come with what you were wearing. You felt like you could kick ass, and look chic while doing it.

So you waited patiently in the backseat, until the car stopped, and the back door was opened. Immediately bright lights flashing everywhere hit your pupils, and you let them adjust before you got out.

When you did, a guy came up and told you that you had to pose for pictures. You walked on to the red carpet, and posed with your hand on your hips and a big smile on your face. Cameras snapped away, and soon you heard questions about the Avengers, about what they were up to, what was going on with their supposed partners, or anything else that could be put into a gossip magazine. You ignored the questions, and just continued posing. 

Finally the same guy that ushered you on to the red carpet, ushered you inside the party. It was in huge room that was split down the middle. On one side, the bar sat and the more corporate and older people were mingling. On the opposite side was a purple dance floor and a disco ball, as well as strobe lights. People were jumping and dancing and looked like they were having a great time. 

You smiled at everyone as you walked to the bar and ordered your favorite drink. When it was done you grabbed it, and craned your neck, looking for anyone you knew. Soon you saw a tall, usually happy, blonde looking slightly bored. His cape was being tripped over by people that were slightly drunk. You downed the rest of your drink and walked up to the Asgardian. 

“Thor!” you shouted over the loud techno music. You gently put you hand on his shoulder and he spun around quickly. When he saw you his face broke into a huge smile.

“Ah! Freyja, the goddess of beauty, would be jealous of your radiance Lady,” he shouted back. He grabbed your hand that was hanging by your side, lifted it to his slightly scruffy mouth, and kissed it. You giggled because the scruff had tickled you. He grinned goofily at you, and you hugged him briefly. 

“Thank you so much Thor!” you yelled to him. He winked at you, and then looked above you. You turned and saw Steve striding toward you. He was wearing an old fashioned suit with a blue bow tie. When he realized you were the girl standing with Thor, he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked between you and Thor and then back at you. His lips pulled back showing all of his white teeth. 

When he walked up to you he bent down to your height. “Look at you! You look amazing.” 

You blushed at the second compliment you had been given that night. “Thanks Captain! You look pretty dapper yourself.”

He chuckled. “How are the two of you doing? Are you enjoying yourselves?”

The two of you nodded, and all of you started chatting about the party and how extravagant it was. Soon you noticed another presence at your side. It was Bruce. He was in a purple button up, with dress slacks. You looked at him, and he smiled at you. 

He ran his hand over his face, and smiled slightly. You swore he was blushing. “I’m glad you’re here. You...uh...you look great,” he said in his raspy voice.

It was your turn to blush. “Thanks Bruce. You okay here?” you asked him, referring to the Big Guy.

He nodded. “I don’t think anything will happen here. We’ll be okay.”

You nodded in return, and smiled at him. “Good.”

“Well you could be seen from anywhere in that dress,” said a voice at your ear. You turned and saw Clint. You hugged him. 

“Thanks Clint.” He grinned at you while you asked your next question. “How was your day?” 

He shrugged. “Mediocre. Fury called me in, so I didn’t have a long time to get changed.” 

You looked at him. It looked true. He had on a dressy looking black V-neck with bootcut jeans. His hair was messy. You smiled.

“It’s okay. I doubt anyone will mind.” He nodded.

“Thanks kid.”

The five of you talked for around half an hour about work and the party, or just whatever could come to mind. You were really starting to enjoy it. You looked great, and you were comfortable talking to your friends and clients. 

Soon, Tony walked up. “Are you all just going to stand here all night?” He looked at you eyebrows raised. You felt another blush creep up on you. He always so straightforward. “Or are you going to show her off? Because she is being checked out from every angle.”

They all looked at you expectantly. You looked around, and sure enough you caught a lot of people looking at you. You decided you should at least get out there and try to make an impression. “Okay, I’ll go dance with Natasha.” 

You looked at the red head who was on the dance floor. She winked at you, and you laughed as you started walking toward her. Maybe the party wouldn’t be bad after all.


End file.
